<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The United Kingdom of Westeros by Lyndon_Johnson_of_Westeros</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26445733">The United Kingdom of Westeros</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyndon_Johnson_of_Westeros/pseuds/Lyndon_Johnson_of_Westeros'>Lyndon_Johnson_of_Westeros</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(De Facto) Independent North (ASoIaF), Chancellor Stannis Baratheon, Daenerys Targaryen is the Empress of the Westerosi Empire, Gen, Government building, I took some of the plot from a long-orphaned smut fic lol, Jon Snow Knows Something, Jon Snow is King in the North, Jon Snow is a Stark, Megalopolis Winterfell, Nation Building, Parliament (UK), The North (ASOIAF), The North is an Information Era nation while the rest of the world is still feudal, The North is the United Kingdom of Westeros, Winterfell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:47:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,790</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26445733</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyndon_Johnson_of_Westeros/pseuds/Lyndon_Johnson_of_Westeros</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The North, aka The United Kingdom of Westeros, is an Information Era nation led by none other than Jon Snow, now known as Jon Stark, himself.</p><p>The United Kingdom of Westeros, abbreviated UKW, is inspired by the IRL United Kingdom, with its government being a Unitary Parliamentary Constitutional Monarchy.</p><p>I took some of the plot from a long-orphaned smut fic, but this will NOT be a smut fic. Also, since I like to use calendars and dates, I will be using the AW (After Wall) Calendar era from the fanfic Reign of Winter. The current year is 8660, aka 313 AC. Dating will be DD/MM/YYYY.</p><p>I do not mean to offend anyone by writing this.</p><p>Chapter V: A look at the Stalingrad on the White Knife.<br/>Chapter VI: The Anthem of the Night’s Watch</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Date: 14/03/8660 AW</p>
<p>Location: Winterfell Castle, Winterfell, UKW</p>
<p>-------------------------------------------</p>
<p>Jon Snow, No, Jon <em>Stark</em>, looked out from his solar in Winterfell Castle across the city sharing the ancient castle's name. In front of him, the massive city sprawled, and down the National Street, the Brandonburg Gate stood, a major landmark along with the Westerosi Parliament building, which Jon could see when he was in the Eastern Part of the Castle, where both the solar and the chambers, among many other places, were. He enjoyed seeing it when he looked out the window first thing in the morning, as the parliament helped keep the country running, with Chancellor Stannis Baratheon in charge. Underneath the ground, the Winterfell Metro ran like clockwork, delivering tens of thousands of passengers across the city daily, and in the distance, skyscrapers, as their name implies, reached for the sky. The Wintergarden, which stood west of the National Street, still impresses Jon, despite the many times he has walked throughout the massive park.</p>
<p>Yet somehow, when he wanders the park, he always ends up at the Heart of Winter, a massive Weirwood tree, the largest in existence, which once resided deep within the Lands of Always Winter. He thanked the gods for giving him this "new" Winterfell and the North, however, his brother-turned-cousin, thanks to the revelation of his heritage, which the North knew and celebrated, Brandon, the Three-eyed Raven, who lived under the massive tree, told him the Gods gave this to him thanks to his, as Bran said the gods put it, "Impressive and Glorious Victory against the Great Other."</p>
<p>Jon still remembers the great dance of death between him and the Night King, and when he plunged Longclaw into the Night King's chest, he felt the biggest feeling of satisfaction in the world, as the other White Walkers and their Wight thralls shattered into millions of pieces. The odd combination of peoples who fought in the Battle for the Dawn, among those being Stannis Baratheon, Jaime Lannister, Theon Greyjoy, "Bronze" Yohn Royce, and Brynden "The Blackfish" Tully, had come from across Westeros, The Free Cities of Western Essos, with some volunteers actually coming from the Far East, from Yi Ti, Asshai, Qarth, Moraq, Nefer, hells, there was even a person from Ulthos of all places who fought. </p>
<p>Jon didn't expect <em>this</em> to be his gift. Hells, he didn't think they would give him a gift. Yet the morning after the 2-and-a-half month long battle ended, Jon woke up to find this Winterfell, with the government systems somehow already in place. The gods had also gifted him over 100 million new people, over 25 million of which lived in Winterfell alone. And that morning he was present to watch the Gods themselves lead a massive victory parade down the National Street, in which they told Jon, and the entire North, his true heritage, and had given him one final gift, a seemingly reforged Ice, the ancestral Valyrian Steel Sword of the Starks, before returning to the heavenly plains, telling him that if he needed to contact them, to speak with them through his brother-turned-cousin Bran, who soon after, moved under the Heart of Winter.</p>
<p>Jon is a fairly common sight across the areas close to Winterfell Castle, particularly in the Wintergarden and the area where the Heart of Winter is, the tree quickly became a major place of worship across not only Winterfell, but the entire North. His accounts are also a common sight across the NordNetz, and since he's a figurehead, though an active one, he spends parts of his free time writing an autobiography of his life from birth until the morning after the end of the Battle for the Dawn.</p>
<p>The North has a large education sector, with the most well-known location of knowledge being the many libraries at the University of Winterfell, which Jon personally funds.</p>
<p>The changes weren't all in Winterfell, the North had them too, with the Wall going down and White Harbor growing too. The lands formerly Beyond the Wall, are empty, so today the parliament is debating the passage of the "Maiden Lands Initiative," which would be a state-sponsored colonization program of the now-empty land, though Jon had used his influence to force through a provision on the Freefolk, who were integrated members of society, yet maintaining their culture, stating they should be allowed to return first and the lands they occupy be autonomous.</p>
<p>Jon watches as the city bustles with life and enjoys watching, yet he knows that soon, with winter closing, the Dragon Empress, his aunt Daenerys Targaryen, will demand his fealty, which he will not give, having spoken before the parliament saying that "The idea of <em>this</em> North kneeling to the south is a complete and utter load of <em>Scheisse</em>!" which, despite his profanity, invoked massive applause with chants of "<em>Never Again!"</em> and "<em>King of the North!"</em> filling the hall.</p>
<p>Jon watches the clock and calendar, counting down the days and hours until Winter officially ends...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Jon I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Well, I’m going to try and make a POV chapter for Jon Stark. Here goes nothing.</p><p>Reminder I don't mean to offend anyone with this.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kinda thinking about making a similar yet opposite story where Jon wins the Battle for the Dawn, but the gods, being massive douches, gift him Norilsk, which is called "The Most Depressing City in the World."</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Date: 15/03/8660</p><p>Location: Winterfell Castle, Winterfell, UKW</p><p>-----------------------------------------------</p><p>I looked out the window of the solar out at the National Street, also called the <span class="tlid-translation translation"><span class="">Nationalstrasse in this new language that appeared along with the new Winterfell called German. I enjoy seeing the cars go up and down the busy street, passing under the Brandonburg Gate, and looking at the Federal Parliament Building, the Bundestag in German, and the glass dome on the top. Seeing the dome, the building itself, and the frieze on it reading "The Westerosi People" makes me look forward to my day.</span></span></p><p>The TV was on, the morning news on the WBC speaking about the Federal Parliament passing the bill creating the Maiden Lands Initiative. The bill had easily passed and put into the record, creating the Maiden Lands Initiative, and officially claiming all the land from where the Wall once stood to the border with the Lands of Always Winter. Today, the Federal Parliament was set to debate a bill directing some 500 million Euros currently in surplus to developing infrastructure in the Western regions of the nation, such as the Barrowlands, the Rills, the Stoney Shore, the Wolfswood, and Bear Island, as the west wasn't as developed as the east</p><p>Multiple architecture firms were competing for the rights to build a massive bridge connecting Bear Island to the mainland, though personally, I think building a bridge connecting Skagos would be better, as even after thousands of years, the Skagosi had yet to truly be brought into the fold.</p><p>I turned around and looked back at the television. It was early in the morning, and I was still tired. I sat watching the TV while eating some oatmeal for breakfast, courtesy of the cooks of this castle. Arya, Sansa, and Rickon were still asleep in their chambers, and I had nothing to do today, so might as well make it another lazy day...</p><p>Or so I thought.</p><p>A knock at the door snapped me from my thoughts. "It's just past 7:30. Who would disturb me at this time in the morning," I thought, yet someone needed to speak with me, so I might as well oblige and let them in...</p><p>"Come in," I said. The door soon opened, and Grandscholar Wolkan walked in, carrying a letter with the seal of a three-headed dragon, the seal of House Targaryen, and the Dragon Empress. "Oh no," I thought, "What does she want?"</p><p>"A raven from King's Landing just arrived, your majesty," Wolkan said, "I came here as quick as I could."</p><p>"I told you to call me Jon, Wolkan," I responded, "Anyways, hand me the letter."</p><p>The Grandscholar gave me the letter and I quickly opened the letter, wondering what the Dragon Empress could want, as winter was not finished yet.</p><p>The letter read, "The Last Winter has ended and an Eternal Summer has begun, with our glorious Dragon Empress Daenerys Targaryen at the head of the Westerosi Empire. A golden age under her wise and just rule has just begun." I skimmed over most of it, until the end, which read, "Long may our glorious Dragon Empress, the goddess Daenerys Targaryen, reign!"</p><p>I wanted to tear it up and toss it into the fire but then I realized, "This could make a great meme on the NordNetz!"</p><p>I got my laptop and got onto my personal blog, "The King's Blog," and typed out, "So I just received this letter from King's Landing," then typed out the letter's contents, then at the end, I typed, "Your thoughts?"</p><p>Soon enough, the WBC was covering it and it was already becoming a meme, taking the various social media platforms by storm, and I saw the nationalism kick into high gear.</p><p>Thing is, the gods told me that winter would always return, and besides, it's three months until winter ends!</p><p>Well, I won't respond for the next three months, which will prove interesting. I know I have to prepare the United Kingdom for the inevitable war, and now seems like the right time to get started, and so I shall...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>WBC = Westerosi Broadcasting Corporation</p><p>The WBC is the equivalent of the IRL BBC.<br/>Yes, the UKW uses the Euro.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Interlude I: The Nicknames</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>So here’s a late night post of the different nicknames of the different characters and whether or not they’ll get a POV chapter.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>So here’s the list of nicknames:</p><p>Jon Stark - The Good King - PoV character</p><p>Stannis Baratheon - The Iron Chancellor; or as known in memes as “Stannis the Mannis” - PoV character</p><p>Arya Stark - The Steel Princess - PoV character</p><p>Sansa Stark - The Chessmaster Princess - (Potential) PoV character</p><p>Theon Greyjoy - The Squid-turned-Wolf, or as he’s known on the Iron Islands, “Theon Turncloak” - PoV character</p><p>Brandon Stark- The Three-Eyed Raven - (Potential) PoV character</p><p>Rickon Stark - The Wolf Prince - PoV Character</p><p>Davos Seaworth - The Onion Knight - PoV Character</p><p>Thoros of Myr - “The only Red Priest in the North”</p><p>Beric Dondarrion - The Lightning Lord</p><p>Shireen Baratheon - The Chancellor’s Daughter</p><p>Jaime Lannister - Goldenhand the Redeemed - (Potential) PoV character</p><p>Larence Snow - The Last Hornwood</p><p>Aemon Rayder - The Freefolk Prince</p><p>Brynden Tully - The Blackfish</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Note: Stannis, Theon, and Jaime Lannister have all had rough paths that led them to Winterfell. We shall study them and their struggles in their PoV chapters.</p><p>(This sounded better in my head)</p><p>Also the plot from the sm*t fic doesn’t have anything to do with the North, it’s only in the south.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Iron Chancellor: Stannis I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>As I said in the Nicknames interlude, Stannis will be a PoV character, so here is his first chapter.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Date: 16/03/8660</p><p>Location: The Residence of the Chancellor, Chancellery Building, Winterfell, UKW<br/>
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Stannis Baratheon sat in a chair in the main room of his residence as Chancellor of the United Kingdom, contemplating his past, and the events that led him to where he is now.</p><p> </p><p>”<em>A king has no friends, only subjects and enemies,</em>” a voice of his past said in his head.</p><p>”Yet what am I now as Chancellor? Do I have friends? Do I have enemies? Are these people my subjects,” he thought.</p><p>The last one was likely not true, he pondered. These people were free men, not bound by the Feudal system that had enchained the people of the North for over eight thousand years, and still held its firm control over the South, recently re-enforced by the Dragon Empress.</p><p>They, as in the Southrons, said she was unbeatable, that she was a Goddess, foretold to come down and rule the world, a culmination of all things Valyrian. She had conquered all of Western Essos up to the Bone Mountains, and had put down any rebellions ruthlessly, yet Jon Stark, his king, which made Stannis realize the irony of his situation, said to him, “But what is a Goddess to technology none of the Southrons know of?”</p><p>And Stannis wondered that too.</p><p>Yet he had no time to ponder, as the day’s <em>Bundestag</em> session was to begin in an hour, and Stannis had to get ready.</p><p>————————————————————</p><p>Stannis got into the vehicle which takes him to the Federal Parliament building.</p><p>After he got in and settled, the limousine started moving. Stannis was fascinated by the city which had literally sprung up overnight, thanks to the Old Gods, which Stannis was now a devout worshipper of, hating Melisandre for her betrayal.</p><p>He was a kinslayer, yet the Old Gods came to him, saying that they would look over all his sins if he did one single thing, which was to fight in the War for the Dawn, whether he lived or died in the battle. Yet Stannis lived, and he had atoned for his sins.</p><p>Going down the National Street, he looked out at the weird looking building called “St. Basil’s Cathedral.” It has come along with the city, the many cultures, languages, and religions. Stannis has to admit, it was a landmark, the center point of the Basilgrad neighborhood.</p><p>However, soon the limousine had passed the neighborhoods on the sides of the National Street, and had arrived at the Federal Parliamentary Building.</p><p>————————————————————</p><p>Location: Federal Parliament Building</p><p>————————————————————</p><p>Stannis listened as a debate took place over a potential intervention in Skagos. Stannis could agree that finally bringing Skagos into the fold would be a good idea, especially with the civil engineers itching to build something.</p><p>Skagos has, like the mountains in the Northwest, a large amount of untapped resources and the scientists at the University of Winterfell wanted to use Skane to test their “Ultimate Deterrent,” which Stannis knew nothing of.</p><p>After hours of debate, Stannis called for a vote on National Resolution #466, “the Intervention In Skagos,” which easily passed. <br/>
<br/>
There wasn’t anything else on the docket, so the Bundestag dispersed.</p><p>Stannis returned back to his residence, having gotten another thing done.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>7. Flashback: A Look at the Stalingrad on the White Knife</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is just a small portion about the months-long Battle of Winterfell in the UKW Universe. I wanted to write more but I decided to share this with y'all.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em><span class="style-scope yt-formatted-string">'Are you playing</span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em><span class="style-scope yt-formatted-string">Do you follow the conductors lead</span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em><span class="style-scope yt-formatted-string">No one knows you</span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="style-scope yt-formatted-string">No one cares about a single violin'</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span class="style-scope yt-formatted-string">'</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="style-scope yt-formatted-string">-Stalingrad, by Sabaton</span>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/><p>Though the sky above was pitch black, light illuminated the city streets through the large amounts of fires reaching for the heavens above. In the city of Winterfell, a battle for the fate of the world raged, with millions of men and women from all walks of life, from Terros or Earth, fighting against the millions of mindless minions under the thralldom of the Great Other. Jon Stark had made sure that the Night King, so long as Jon still lived, would not pass. The people would fight from street to street, building to building, room to bloody room.</p><p>On the White Knife, hundreds of boats crossed, carrying tens of thousands of reinforcements, heading into the meat grinder. Ivan Mikhailovich was one such man, clutching his PPSh closely as the boat he stood at the front of closed in the shore of the city. </p><p>Ser Jaime Lannister swung his Valyrian Steel sword, cutting through wights like a scythe through grain. Besides him, volunteers fired their weapons into the horde of icy oblivion trying to overrun their position. "NO PASARAN!," a Spanish volunteer beside him shouted, followed by the rest of the volunteers at that certain point.</p><p>At the castle, Jon Stark pointed his anti-material rifle into the mass of the icy horde, firing at intervals, alongside his sisters-turned-cousins Sansa and Arya. All along the north-facing portions of the wall, snipers rained bullets on the wights. Just outside the walls, on a large patch of grass, artillery fired into the darkness, brief explosions revealing their targets, and on certain streets where the fierce fighting took place, tanks brought hell to the icy bastards, and flamethrowers aplenty were being used. </p><p>Yet even though for every 1 man or woman killed, a hundred wights were destroyed, the horde kept coming, yet the soldiers knew there had to be an end, and if they kept fighting, the end of the nightmare would come. Even if they wanted to flee in terror, Jon Stark's mere presence in the city kept them anchored at their post and kept their morale high.</p><p>And so the Final Dance with the Great Other continued, a story which, when finally over, would forever go down in the history books.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>"No Pasaran" means, "They shall not pass," in Spanish.</p><p>Also I have two drafts for chapter 5, which is from Theon's PoV, and Chapter 6, which is from Jon's PoV</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>9. The Nights Watch Anthem</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Nights Watch has become a Paramilitary organization and a part of the Westerosi Armed Forces. They are a mixture of different types of Paramilitary organizations, like the Gendarmie, among other types. They are mainly like the SS but not Genocidal or Nazi, they are much more freedom-loving. </p><p>The anthem is set to the tune of Teufelslied.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>The Nights Watch marches in the enemies land, and sings the Great Other’s song.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A rifleman, on Blackwater’s shore, silently hums along.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Up and down we move forward, and the whole would may curse us or hail us, whichever they may choose.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>So wherever we are, Let’s go forward, and the Great Other laughs like this: Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We fight for Westeros, we fight for freedom, we’ll give the Valyrians no rest!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>So wherever we are, Let’s go forward, and the Great Other laughs like this: Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We fight for Westeros, we fight for freedom, we’ll give the Valyrians no rest!<br/><br/>We’ve already fought many battles in the North, South, East, and West.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And now we stand ready to battle the Valyrian Plague.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The Nights Watch will never rest, we will destroy them all, so no one will disturb Westeros’ good fortune.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And when our ranks are thinner, we shall never retreat! <br/></em>
</p><p><em>So wherever we are, Let’s go forward, and the Great Other laughs like this: Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, </em> <em>Ha!</em></p><p>
  <em>We fight for Westeros, we fight for freedom, we’ll give the Valyrians no rest!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>So wherever we are, Let’s go forward, and the Great Other laughs like this: Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We fight for Westeros, we fight for freedom, we’ll give the Valyrians no rest!</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>